There exist numerous behaviors that are facilitated via the mouth which have serious health consequences. Some of these behaviors include tobacco smoking, illicit drug use, excessive alcohol consumption, and/or excessive food consumption. Unfortunately, the addictive nature of these behaviors creates a great challenge to the afflicted individual if he or she desires to limit or stop such behavior.
Smoking, for example, is a prime example of an addictive behavior with negative health implications. Smoking in all of its forms continues to be a major contributor to serious health problems worldwide. Major health problems related to smoking include various types of cancers, cardiovascular disease, stroke, hypertension, emphysema, chronic bronchitis, asthma, ulcers, and gum disease, among others. Smokers who successfully quit can dramatically reduce their risks for acquiring these health problems.
In the United States alone, approximately 50 million people smoke. It is estimated that 20 million of these individuals make a serious attempt to quit smoking each year. Techniques used to achieve smoking cessation include nicotine replacement, counseling, aversion therapies, hypnosis, pharmacological treatments, and quitting “cold turkey”, among others. However, the vast majority of these individuals resume smoking within a few months of their attempted cessation. Even the most successful cessation techniques rarely achieve greater than a ten percent success rate at one year.
Smoking is a powerfully addictive behavior. Successful quitting typically requires tremendous willpower on the part of the individual to keep from resuming the smoking behavior. Certain aversion techniques have been employed with some success. Aversion techniques seek to alter the smoker's psycho-physiological reaction to smoking, from that of a pleasant experience to an unpleasant experience. This may be done by delivery of a negative, unpleasant stimulus to the smoker when he or she smokes.
One aversion technique includes the use of silver acetate tablets taken orally by the smoker. Subsequent smoking causes a reaction between constituents in the smoke and the silver acetate, resulting in a very unpleasant taste. When successfully followed, this technique can modify the smoker's behavior, but this technique requires the individual to willfully continue to consume the tablets on a daily basis. Long-term compliance by the individual is suboptimal with this technique, and therefore this cessation technique is often unsuccessful.
Other aversion cessation techniques similarly allow too much opportunity for the individual to avoid compliance, thus diminishing their associated effectiveness. There is therefore a potential role for an aversion technique (e.g., a smoking cessation technique) that seeks to modify the user's behavior through aversion, while limiting opportunities for non-compliance.